<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes unmade. by Half_a_bloody_Hufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451115">Mistakes unmade.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_a_bloody_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Half_a_bloody_Hufflepuff'>Half_a_bloody_Hufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_a_bloody_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Half_a_bloody_Hufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De-ageed and about twenty-four years in the past, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom attempt to dissuade as many Death Eaters as possible from joining the Dark Lords ranks, whilst dealing with any other obstacles that get in there way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discussions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please don't expect too much.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now they were there, it suddenly seemed a lot harder than when they were planning to go.</p><p>Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom had made it to the past. But now they were there, what they had to do became a lot less obvious.</p><p>Well, they knew what they had to do, defeat Voldemort. And they had already decided it would be best to first weaken him by getting his Death Eaters to not join his ranks in the first place.</p><p>And to do that they traveled back in time to the year 1974. They had used a rather strong potion to de-age the three of them from seventeen years old, to fourteen in order to match the age of the students they knew the most about and give themselves enough time to complete there mission without too many casualties.</p><p>Now there was just the issue of how, exactly, they were going to actually become students of Hogwarts within this timeline. </p><p>"Well, we're not going to get any closer to the awnser by laying around, are we?" Draco hissed, clearly annoyed.</p><p>They knew the de-ageing potion would be strong, but the after-effects came totally by suprise. The three of them had spent the last fifteen minutes or so hiding in an abandoned classroom waiting for the aching in there muscles and pounding in there heads to ease as they tried to figure out what they should do next.</p><p>"Well, I think we should go to Dumbledore, he's the Headmaster, if we're going to become students, then we have no choice but to talk to him." Harry told the other two decisively, this being the most obvious solution.</p><p>"And what exactly would we say?" Draco spat, "oh, we don't mean to bother you Headmaster, but we just came from the future to save countless lives, would you mind letting us stay in the castle for a while?" He added sarcastically.</p><p>"I agree with Harry." Neville announced, having got a lot better at speaking his mind over the past year, "He's going to notice three students that weren't here last year, it'll be a lot easier if we talk to him on our own terms, and there will probably be a lot less questions than if we start roaming around like we've been here the whole time." Neville explained, talking more to Draco than he was Harry.</p><p>"Fine." Draco sighed, defeated, "But I don't suppose either of you know his password?" He added after a moment, smiling smugly to himself, already knowing the awnser.</p><p>Harry and Neville thought for a moment, before Harry supplied, "Well, he usually chooses the names of sweets, so we could probably guess." </p><p>Draco scoffed, "Yeah? And how would that look, three students he's never seen before guessing the password to his office?" When neither of them replyed, he continued "And then what, we politely ask to attend his school, with no documents, no one who knows who we are and no explanation as to why we're joining the middle of fourth year?"</p><p>"You're right." Neville stated, "It would be weird if we guessed his password, and it'll also be weird if we knew the way to his office." He looked between Harry and Draco for a moment, still not fully confident speaking in front of groups, even if that group consisted of only two people. "I think we should find a professor to take us there, that way we wouldn't look suspicious, just three new students who needed to speak to the Headmaster before getting settled in a school there never been in before."</p><p>"Right, yeah that will probably be best." Harry agreed, making his way to the door, "Let's just wander around until we find a professor, it would be weird if we knew were there offices were as well."</p><p>Draco sighed, but followed Harry out the door anyway, closely followed by Neville, all silently considering what they could say to the Headmaster when the time came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is chapter two, finally here.</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading this and thanks for not giving up after the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Draco and Neville made sure to act like they had never stepped foot in Hogwarts before, as they passed they few students who didn't have any classes at that time.</p><p>They hadn't gone far when a fimmiliar voice called out "Mr Potter." </p><p>The three of them spun round at hearing Harry's name, to be met with Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"Professor." Harry greeted, before remembering that this was not the professor that had taught him for the past seven years, but a younger version of her. "Who?" He quickly added, trying his hardest not to appear as though he recognised her.</p><p>The transfiguration professor looked as though she was about to make some sort of retort, before noticing his eyes and realising that he was, in fact, not James Potter getting up to his usual tricks, but a totally other person that just looked a lot like him.</p><p>"No one." She said in reply to the confused looks the three of them were faking. </p><p>"Were new, recently transferred." Draco explained, "We were just looking for the Headmaster, do you happen to know where he is?" </p><p>"Of course. Dumbledore is in his office, follow me." McGonagall then began her usual fast walk down the corridors in silence before the four of them reached the statue that guarded the Headmasters office.</p><p>"Mint humbugs." McGonagall announced, then marched towards the spiral staircase which was winding it's way upwards. The three followed, having already planned there story and just hoping the Headmaster wouldn't try to find out too many details.</p><p>Almost immediately after McGonagall knocked, a gentle voice from within called back "Enter." </p><p>McGonagall pushed the door open, then informed the rooms ocupent "These three have come to speak with you, Headmaster, they have recently transferred."</p><p>"Ah, of course. And what school did they say they had transferred from?" Dumbledore inquired.</p><p>"Ilvermorny." Draco informed the two professors.</p><p>"Take a seat." Dumbledore requested, gesturing to the opposite side of his desk, then noticed there were only two chairs, so simply waved his wand and summoned another.</p><p>The three of them did as instructed, while McGonagall excused herself and began to make her way back down the staircase, probably off to grade homework or stop certain trouble makers.</p><p>"So what is it you boys came to speak with me about?" The Headmaster asked, his blue eyes having considerably less wrinkles around them than they did the last time Harry had seen him.</p><p>"Well we're new here and were hoping you could help us get settled, and if there was anything else that needed to be done as well." Neville awnsered, sounding so nervous Harry was unsure whether he was just really good at faking or was reverting back to his first few years at Hogwarts in terms of talking, and lying, to professors.</p><p>"And Ilvermorny had houses that we were sorted into in our first year, does Hogwarts have something like that as well?" Draco added, surprising good at faking ignorance. </p><p>"Well yes, Hogwarts has four houses that you could be sorted into, but unfortunately that will have to wait until the new year starts in September. The three of you will be sorted alongside the first years that will be joining us." Dumbledore explained, "For now, the three of you will be sharing a dorm room with each other, located on the fourth floor. I'll contact our head boy, Frank Longbottom, to show you the way. He'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs, just outside the gargoyle in a few moments if you don't mind waiting for him." The Headmaster informed them.</p><p>"Thank you, Headmaster." Draco replyed, before leading the others out of the office and down the spiral staircase, where the Headmaster had told them to wait.</p><p>Neville appeared a lot more nervous than Harry had ever seen him, and it wasn't too hard to guess why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.</p><p>And I will try and get the third chapter to you as soon as possible!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The new kids.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well chapter three is now here!<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank was in the school library with his girlfriend, Alice, when one of the perfects gave him a note from the Headmaster.</p><p>As head boy, Frank was used to Dumbledore assigning him the odd task throughout the day, but surely he should have been informed that there were going to be transfer students joining them?</p><p>He bid Alice and Elliot, the prefect that had given him Dumbledore's note, farewell before exiting the library and heading towards Dumbledore's office where the transfers would be waiting.</p><p>And, as promised, there were in fact three students waiting near the gargoyles that protects the Headmasters office.</p><p>Frank cleared his throat to alert them of his presence before speaking.</p><p>"Hello. You must be Ilvermorny transfers?" He said, looking from the blonde boy whose face was so pointy he reminded Frank of the recently graduated Malfoy boy who always thought himself better than everyone else, to the boy next to him who was, if not for the eyes, a perfect clone of James Potter, who could single handedly lose Griffindor all there houses points in one night if he put his mind to it (even though it was very rare for Potter to do anything singe handedly) to the third and final boy, whose brenette hair and slitly timid expression reminded Frank of how he was, only a few years ago.</p><p>"Um, yes. And you must be the head boy?" Potters almost-clone replyed. </p><p>"Frank Longbottom." He introduced, politely extending a hand for the other boy to take.</p><p>"Harry Po-" the boy, Harry, seemed to panic for a moment as he let go of Frank's hand, "-ltergeist." He finished, sounding a lot like the students who don't fully prepare for a presentation, then start speaking and making things up on the spot. But how can you forget your own name?</p><p>"Draco White." The blonde boy said, gesturing to himself. "... And this if Neville Short." He added, now gesturing to the last boy, who was staring at Frank and looked as though he was about two seconds away from a panic attack.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Frank asked, and when he got just a hurried nod in reply, decided to turn to the other two, "Should we take him to the hospital wing?"</p><p>"Well ,er, he seems to be calming down." Harry stated, and Frank had to agree though Neville did still look rather nervous, it wasn't anything that would require a calming drought.</p><p>"Alright then, if you follow me I'll show you were your dorms are then." </p><p>The way to the dorm these three would be staying in was a lot less complicated than the way to the houses common rooms, no tapestry or password or anything else ensuring that only those who are supposed to be there can enter, just a few staircases, one of which moved and another that had a trick step, a few corridors and a simple door. Not even one of those doors that you had to politely ask to open before it would let you in, just a simple door that you had to pull the handle to open.</p><p>The inside was equally simple, with a rather small living room with nothing but a wooden table, a few matching chairs, some chairs that didn't match and two boring looking doors. There was a fireplace at least, and they wouldn't have to stay there for too long before being sorted...</p><p>"Well I think this one is the bathroom, and this one leads to the bedroom." He explained, gesturing to each door in turn. "I hope you'll be okay here for now, then I will hopefully see at least one of you in the Griffindor common room after you're sorted." He added, then decided to ask out of pure curiosity, "Do you know when that will be?"</p><p>"September, same time as the first years." Neville spoke to Frank for the first time.</p><p>"Oh, well by then I would have already graduated, but I'm sure the others would want you there as well." Frank said, partly because it was his duty as head boy to help new students get settled and partly because he's grown just a little fond of them in the short time they've interacted.</p><p>"Well I think I'll let you get settled, I'm sure we'll see each other around and if you need anything, feel free to come find me or I'm sure the professors and perfects wouldn't mind giving you a hand either." Frank the left, after returning the boys' goodbyes, to go check if Alice was still in the library.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Chapter four coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Students.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So chapter four...</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only about five minutes after Frank left, Neville, Draco and Harry were sitting around the table in there living room, when there was a knock on there door.</p><p>"Hello." Draco greeted, opening it.</p><p>"Hello." The boy on the other side repeated, "Your planners." He held three pieces of paper out to Draco, which Draco took, then left without another word.</p><p>Draco handed one of the planners to Harry and the other to Neville before sitting back down and reading his own.</p><p>It seemed that, for the time being, he would be having the same classes as the Ravenclaws.</p><p>"I've got transfiguration first thing tomorrow morning." Harry told the other two, putting his planner away in his robe pocket.</p><p>"Same." Neville informed them, still staring at his.</p><p>"Well it seems we've all got the same lessons then. Are yours all with the Ravenclaws as well?" Draco asked, having already suspected they'd all get put together.</p><p>"Yes." Harry stated as Neville nodded.</p><p>"I suppose this means we're officially students now." Harry said, "Tomorrow we'll go to our lessons and meet our classmates." Draco knew that by 'classmates' Harry meant his parents, who are now in the same year as them- and technically there classmates.</p><p>"It's weird not having a house." Neville stated after a pause, most likely to fill the empty silence. "It would be weird if I'm not re-sorted into Griffindor."</p><p>"Well I'll get into Slytherin, no doubt about that." Draco commented, Slytherin was the only house that would be right for him.</p><p>Some time passed, the three of them discussing meaningless topics, all avoiding mentioning how uncertain there fate now was, when there was another knock on the door.</p><p>This time Harry went to awnser.</p><p>"It's almost time for dinner, I thought I'd show you the way to the grate hall." Frank offered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I know this one is kinda short, but I'll try to get the next one out soon-ish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Griffindors.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco, Neville and Harry followed Frank thorough fimmiliar corridors clad with fimmiliar paintings that were just slightly less faded.</p><p>"Just in here." Frank said, now standing in front of the large oak doors that led to the grate hall. </p><p>"So...where do we sit." Neville asked nervously looking between the four tables.</p><p>"Well we usually sit in our houses." Frank explained, "Those are the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs and the Griffindors." He gestured to each table in turn, "I suppose as you don't yet have houses, you can sit wherever you want. Perhaps you can sit with me at the Griffindor table?" Frank offered, knowing that he is the only person in this timezone that they knew.</p><p>"Alright." Harry agreed.</p><p>They made there way to the Griffindor table, which had a fair number of students but not quite them all.</p><p>"Hello Alice." Frank said, making his way to a brenette girl about half way down the table. "These are the transfer students, Harry, Neville and Draco." He informed her then gave her a swift kiss. "And this is my girlfriend Alice." Frank told Harry, Neville and Draco as they sat down opposite the pair.</p><p>"Hello Alice." Harry said, as Draco nodded in greeting and Neville gave her an awkward wave.</p><p>"Hi." Alice said whilst also nodding towards Draco and waving to Neville.</p><p>Her nervous and awkward energy made it very clear which parent Neville had got his social skills from.</p><p>There was a loud bang coming from the other end of the hall, near the entrance, that drew a lot of attention, including that of Draco, Harry, Neville, Frank and Alice.</p><p>"Mr Potter, Mr Black!" The sturn and familiar voice of Professor McGonagall called from just a few steps away from where Frank and Alice were sitting. </p><p>"Mr Poltergeist, Mr White, Mr Short." McGonagall addressed them, while also keeping an eye on James and Sirius, who were now seated further up the table. "Have you received your timetables?" She asked them, now giving them her full attention.</p><p>"Yes Professor." The three of them chorused with varying levels of confidence.</p><p>"I think Elliot Andrews deliverd them." Frank added.</p><p>McGonagall looked towards the Ravenclaw table for a moment before averting her attention back to them.</p><p>"I hope you three are settling in well." She informed them, "and I hope you are ready to begin your classes tomorrow." </p><p>"Um, yes Professor. You don't think we'll be too far behind, do you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Not at all, Mr Poltergeist. If you are afraid that you are behind in any of your studies, then I recommend that you speak to your professor, and I'm sure that they'd be able to help."</p><p>"Thank you professor." Harry replied.</p><p>The rest of the mealtime was rather uneventful, with the five of them discussing different subjects and with Harry, Neville and Draco having to make up a lot of lies on the spot regarding Ilvermorny, there parents and almost everything else about themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lesson time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Neville felt strange wearing robes with the schools badge instead of the Griffindor one.</p><p>He, Harry and Draco were once again sitting with his parents at the Griffindor table having just received the books that will be needing this year.</p><p>"So, you must be the new kids?" A fimmiliar face questioned.</p><p>"Er, yes." Harry replied, only sounding a little nervous.</p><p>Sirius came to stand behind the boy, "Hey, James look, I found your long lost twin!" He joked with his friend.</p><p>James rolled his eye as Sirius quietly laughed at his own joke. "I'm James, James Potter." He said, shaking Harry's hand, "and this is Sirius, Sirius Black." He added, gesturing behind him.</p><p>"I'm Harry. Harry Poltergeist." He replied.</p><p>"Draco White." Draco added once the pair turned there attention to him and Neville.</p><p>"And I'm Neville Short." Neville finished, not yet quite used to the name.</p><p>"So...were you expelled?" Sirius asked after a short pause where none of them spoke.</p><p>"Well we're still, so I assume not." Draco replyed dryly.</p><p>"No, I mean from Ilvermorny." He explained. "Is that why you moved here?"</p><p>"...no?" Harry replied, as the three of them realised they were yet to agree on why they left Ilvermorny.</p><p>"Don't sound too sure." James noticed.</p><p>"No, no we weren't expelled." Draco said, not wanting to have to come up with a reason for there expulsion. "I-I'm actually not sure why we left, our parents just told us that we were moving, didn't really tell us why." Draco continued, clearly hoping they won't ask anymore questions.</p><p>Luckily they didn't have time to ask anymore questions as classes were about to begin.</p><p>"You three know where you're going?" Frank asked as students began to make there way out of the hall.</p><p>"Transfiguration." Neville awnsered.</p><p>"Do you know where that is?"</p><p>"I think so." Neville confirmed.</p><p>"Alright then." Frank said, waving as he made his way to whatever class he had at that time.</p><p>Neville, Harry and Draco made there way to McGonagall's classroom, quickly joining the Ravenclaws and Slytherins already there.</p><p>"Hello Profes-" Neville quickly cut himself off, realising that the teenage boy he was talking to was not yet a professor.</p><p>"Er, what?" Snape asked, visibly confused. </p><p>"Um, hello." Neville said, rather embarrassed that the whole class could here him as they took there seats. "I-I'm knew here. My name's Neville." He said, taking the empty seat to the left of Snape as Harry and Draco occupied the table to the right of them.</p><p>"Severus." Snape said gesturing to himself as the rest of the class quickly finished there conversations.</p><p>"Good morning class. Today we will be learning how to change a hair brush into a hand mirror." McGonagall announced, waving her wand and causing a small, circular hair brush to appear in front of each student.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So,  what do you have next?" Neville asked as he put his books and quill back in his bag. </p><p>"Charms." Snape replied not looking up from where he was putting his own things away. </p><p>"Potions." Neville answered, now searching the crowd of departing students for Harry and Draco. </p><p>"Bye." Snape said, making his way out of the classroom. </p><p>"Bye." Neville repeated, not entirely sure the other boy could hear him over the noise of the other children. </p><p>Together, Harry, Draco and Neville made there way to the dungeons. Potions was a rather uneventful lesson that passed rather quickly. Neville wasn't sure whether that was due to the difference in Mcgonagalls and Slughorn's teaching styles or the fact that he was now seated next to Harry instead of a child version of a professor,  although he did have a funny feeling that one of the Ravenclaw girls a few rows ahead was actually Tralawney. </p><p>Neville found it quite odd, seeing child versions of adults they had known. He even found it strange seeing those who were still adults, he couldn't help but notice the subtle differences like the wrinkles not yet there and the hair that hadn't yet faded to gray. </p><p>He had gotten used to being around the child versions of his parents, so maybe that will happen with everyone else as well. </p><p>"Mr. Short." Professor Slughorn said from across the room,  sounding either cross or concerned Neville wasn't entirely sure. Neville was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his voice and it took him a while to recognize his 'name'. Once he did, he noticed the other students who were all part way through the end of lesson preparations. </p><p>"oh,  sorry." Neville said, rather embarrassed and rushing to scoop up his not quite finished potion into a vial and place it next to the other ones already on the professors desk. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Marauders.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after the appearance of the new kids James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettergrew and Christopher Eklund were in there domatory discussing the many rumors going around about said appearance. </p><p>"They said they weren't expelled. " James recalled. </p><p>"They could have lied, none of there story seems that honest to me. What kid just moves schools without knowing why?" Sirius commented. </p><p>"True." James noted, "maybe there hiding something." this was said with the usual smirk he gets when there is mischief to be made or some code to crack. </p><p>"What could they be hiding?" Remus asked, only half listing as he was also mid way through a chess game with Christopher. </p><p>"Anything!" Sirius whispered loudly, leaning slightly forward for dramatic effect. </p><p>"I highly doubt it." Christopher said, moving his only remaining Knight to take one of Remus' rooks, only to then have that taken by a pawn he hadn't noticed. </p><p>"But you must admit it's strange." James encouraged. </p><p>"Very." Peter said,  nodding. </p><p>"Well a bit." there roommate admitted. </p><p>"Checkmate." Remus informed his opponent.</p><p>Christopher smiled at his third loss that day. "I'm going to go take a shower." he said, leaving the room with all the things he needed. </p><p>Remus started packing away the chess set as James reached into his trunk for what appeared to be an ordinary bit of parchment. </p><p>"Let's see what there up to." James partly unfolded the paper and brought the tip of his want to rest roughly at the center of it then proudly proclaimed, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." </p><p>Ink spread across the page and James began to search for the names 'Neville Short', 'Draco White' and 'Harry Poltergeist'. Sirius and Peter moved to sit either side of him, there eyes also skimming across the map. </p><p>The three boys didn't manage to find a 'Neville Short' or a 'Draco White' or a 'Harry Poltergeist'. </p><p>But they did find similar names. </p><p>Sirius pointed to three names that were further away from everyone else (most people were in there common rooms or dormatories as it wasn't too long until curfew but there were still some people in the library or study hall). </p><p>"Harry Potter,  Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom?" James read aloud, "well that's odd."</p><p>"Why would they lie about there names?" Remus asked from the other side of the room, sounding rather confused. </p><p>"hm. Harry does look quite a bit like you as well." Sirius observed. </p><p>"Maybe your related." Peter said, finishing Sirius' thought for him. </p><p>"Perhaps, but surely we would have met at some family reunion or something." James said. </p><p>"Not if he's from America." Remus pointed out,  opening a book he just picked up from his bedside table. </p><p>"What about the other two?" Sirius questioned, "Draco does seem like a Malfoy, bleach blonde hair and all."</p><p>"You think Frank would know anything about Neville?" James asked the other three, his mind pointing out the simalaraties between 'Short' and the head boy. </p><p>"I don't know." Sirius replied.</p><p>"Perhaps." Remus shrugged. </p><p>"We could ask." Peter suggested. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed, and if so feel free to leave any feedback or suggestions!</p><p>I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>